TMM battle of the sexes!
by MewSara100
Summary: Mainly IxK. Masaya not included in this game! Send in your contest ideas via review and I'll make it so that Ichigo's and Kish's teams face off. It's girls verses boys!
1. Chapter 1

**Rico: **HEY PEOPLES, NEW FIC!

**Kish:** YO!

**Ichigo:** Not you too! I thought you were the ONLY authoress to NOT pair me with him.

**Rico:** Well, I did anyways, so just deal with it!

**Ichigo: **Your friends were right, you ARE evil!

**Rico: **I'm not evil, my sense of good is just a tad askew. *hides chainsaw behind back.*

**Kish: **I'm kinda afraid, but if it gets Ichigo and me together, I'm all ears! So, what is this 'competition' you gagged and dragged us here for?

**Rico: **Well, since you're so inclined to know, WELCOME TO BATTLE OF THE GENDERS!

**Ichigo:** Isn't it supposed to be battle of the sexes.

**Rico:** The producers won't let us call it that, but the director is no longer here anymore. Now is he? *tries to mop up blood and drags producer's body off the stage.*

**Ichigo: ***backs away and lands straight into Kish's awaiting arms.*

**Kish:** It's ok, kitty! *hugs so that she can't escape.*

**Ichigo: **You had this all planned, didn't you?! *points straight at me.*

**Rico: **What EVER made you think THAT? *opens switchblade knight behind back.* let's begin.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I'm flattered that you think I own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I don't. I know, I know, don't cry.

**Rico: **Ok, in this game, men face off against women, in various contests and dares, sent in by YOU the reviewers. The batting order, if you will, will be decided on this first dare by the reviewers. After that, the team that won that challenge can go first again, or choose the other team to go. The teams are females against males, Masaya, please stand by Pudding.

**Pudding:** HEY! WHY ME?!

**Rico:** You're right, Masaya, step down and go home. Even though this isn't an elimination show, you have been voted OFF the island by our lovely authors.

Getting onto more rules, the teams will HATE me when they see what kinda things I make them do, as personal dares. Let's just say, Ichigo, I want to be yours and Kish's baby's aunt!

**Ichigo: **I already don't like this game!

**Rico: **Don't worry, this is rated T, none of the M rated dares and tests will come up, publicly that is.

_**TEAM LIST!!!**_

_**GIRLS:**_

**Ichigo:**

**Pudding:**

**Lettuce: **

**Mint:**

**Zakuro: **

_**BOYS:**_

**Kish:**

**Ryou:**

**Pai:**

**Tart: **

**Kechero: (**I don't know how to spell it)

**Rico: **So, this is basically a spin off of the t and ds and the other gameshow fics.

_**REVIEW, or certain doom will befall you! *holds up google search* I can find where you live! *do NOT take that seriously, I was joking***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rico: **Thankies for all your reviews! I've never gotten two in almost a row before! Now, by request, tomahawk 3.0 has a nice little dare he'd LOVE to share with all of our team members.

**Ok, let's get things started with a bang!! XD Ichigo and Kish square off first! the both of you, without using your powers AT ALL, go through a WIPE-OUT the TV show kind of course. the one with the fastest time wins! Next: Zakuro and Tart: Play Twister against each other. first one to fall loses!that is all for now!**

**Rico:** He's one a my faves! Ok, Kish. *walks up to him and takes away his powers for the game. Does the same to Ichigo.* Please step into the middle of the room, Ichigo, join him.

**Ichigo/Kish: **Steps uneasily into the center of the stage.

**Rico:** Now, going off of episode 22, you will now perform the fine art of rock paper scissors. Ready?… rock paper scissors, SHOOT!

**Kish:** I won! Watch kitty, this's how the pros do things! *plans to show off for Ichigo.*

**Rico:** BRING IN THE SHARKS, BALLS OF DEATH, MUD PIT, BOXING GLOVE WALL, AND THE SPINNY THING I STOLE FROM WIPE OUT. Now, who wants Mexican food before we start?! *holds up burritos, knowing they'll hurl if eaten before competition.*

**Ichigo/Kish: **Pass!

**Kish: **Well, wish me luck, kitty! *hadn't been paying attention to the yelling of the items minutes ago.*

**Rico:** I pity you, really I do. *holds in evil grin.*

**Ichigo: **I'm glad I didn't go first. I don't like sharks, or balls of death *Rico Late grins inwardly.* or boxing glove walls, or mud, or turn-arounds!

**Kish:** HEY, WHAT IS THIS ABOUT DEADLY COMPETITIONS?!-*Rico pushes him onto the beginning mat.*

**Rico: **This should make for some entertainment! *Sits in comfy chair with popcorn, wearing a soda drinking hat with the straws curling down.* BEGIN!

**Kish:** *forgets to put protective gear on and lunges for a ball.* GOT IT- *falls off and is chased by sharks.*

**Rico:** Start over! Jeez, you people **are **really boring, it's not like Ichigo likes a weakling for a husband.

**Kish:** *just now crawling up onto the beginning platform.* HUH?! Ok, for Ichigo! *Lunges for the balls of death and nearly gets eaten.* OH YEAH! *Makes it to the boxing wall.* FOR ICHIGO- *Gets sucker punched in the face.* Pretty stars! No! I'll win and show Ichigo how great I am! *gropes for the wall as he scales the side to hold on.* OUCH! *Just got punched where the sun don't shine.* Ichigo, I'm gonna win for you! *Makes it to the mud pit and has to leap across little floating rafts in the large pit.* Oh joy.

**Rico:** Wow, this **IS** better that on the TV! *Soda nearly spills from my nose!*

**Ichigo:** That looks painful, stop him! Make him stop before he gets himself killed! *So, she really DOES care about our favorite little alien boy.*

**Kish:** Don't worry, kitten! I'll win for you! *Goes to jump onto the last two floats, forcing them apart from under his feet.* THE PAIN! *Does split while I laugh myself into tears.*

**Ichigo:** NO, KISSHU! *Runs over to the wall separating the contest area from the waiting area for the teams, trying to jump over.*

**Kish:** NO, Ichigo, you stay there, I'll make it! *Not wanting her to get beaten up, he gets up, despite the pain, and jumps onto the end platform.*

**Ichigo:** Ok, but I don't get what the twirly thing is then. *Points to the roundabout.*

**Rico:** Oh, yeah! Kish, for your final test, please consume a victory burrito and step onto the roundabout.

**Kish:** YAY, BURRITOS! *gobbles one down.*

**Ichigo:** NO, KISH DON'T! *tries to get Kish's attention. Too late, our security guards have already strapped him in.*

**Rico:** Now, this will be the ultimate test, to prove your love for our strawberry! *begins to spin roundabout rapidly.* Now, I'll cont to three, then I'll release the bonds. *readies the release control.*

**Kish:** Aw, how hard could this be?-*I turn up the speed and change the scenery, so that he gets dizzy.*

**Rico:** One, are you ready, two, are you SURE, three-*pushes button before Kish could brace himself. Binds come undone and Kish is flung back across all the previous obstacles, bounces OFF the wall, and lands, barely touching the finish line.*

**Kish:** THE PAIN! * Ichigo runs to his side and hugs his weak body.*

**Ichigo:** Don't worry, Kish, just rest.

**Rico: ***Ok, to speed things up a bit, Ichigo, having watched EVERY episode of wipe out EVER, won by a landslide, not even touched by the obstacles.*

**Ichigo:** See, Kish? That's how you run an obstacle course.

**Kish:** *Sighs in defeat.* I tried.

**Rico:** I was right, this IS better than cable! *Stuffs popcorn into mouth.* mm, this is good stuff!

**Ichigo/Kish:** *Send me the death glare.* fine, fine! I was GONNA restore his health afterwards anyways. I can't be an aunt to your children, if they come out black and blue.

**Ichigo:** NOT GONNA HAPPEN! They'll turn as **EVIL** as YOU! *Points accusing finger.*

**Rico:** You're right, don't worry, I'll raise them to be good *cough "not when you're around though" cough* besides, are you saying that you and Kish WILL have a child?! When, how- ok, don't answer how.

**Ichigo: **I'm NOT pregnant!

**Kish:** But, you want to be, you KNOW you do. *hovers over her shoulder.*

**Rico:** We're running out of time! Now, onto the next game, courtesy of Tomahawk 3.0! *Holds up twister mat.* who wants to go first?!

**GIRLS:**

**All but Zakuro** *who hasn't been paying attention***:** NOT IT!

**Same for the guys except tart!**

**Rico:** This should be _iiinteresting!_ *sets up mat and spinner*

**Zakuro:** Life is cruel!

**Mint:** NO! ONEE-SAMA! *gets tazed*

**Rico: **BEGIN!

Right hand blue

Left leg green

Left hand yellow

Right elbow green

Top of the head red

Right hand blue

**Zakuro:** THE PAIN!

**Tart:** You're even eviler than the old hag! *Ichigo throws her shoe at him.* it's true and we all know it!

**Rico:** Ready for the tough stuff?!

**Contestants:** Tough stuff? Like what?

Left shoulder blade green

Right hip blue

Nose yellow

*by this time they're both jumbled up in a not.*

**Rico:** Ok, time for the tie breaker!

Left ear green!

**Zakuro:** CAN'T REACH IT! *Struggles to reach green.*

**Tart:** That's easy! *Places long elf ear onto green circle.*

**Rico:** Well, by unanimous ruling of the judge, Tart wins!!! Hey, somebody bring a stretcher for Zakuro and an inhaler for Mint. They both look like they'll pass out at any minute! Now, for the next funeral-I mean, competition. This one is from another beloved fave! POWER-OF-ALL!

**Oh, no! You can find out where I live with google! lol, what's sad is it actually true. Anyway, what the heck am I suppost to say? A challenge? Well, how about a eating contest! Something disgusting.**

**Rico: **Well, you heard the author! BRING IN THE POISONOUS ANTREES (however you spell it)!

**Security and handling crew:** *Hauls in a large assortment of giant, moving boxes. One having to beat back a tentacle-I mean DISH, with a nightstick!*

**Rico:** Ok, since this is an ALL YOU CAN EAT, EATING CONTEST, ALL THE MEMBERS ON BOTH TEAMS ARE COMPETING! Kish, you and your team sit at this table.*Points to large table decked out with plastic eyeballs in vases.* I love the decorations! Now, Ichigo, you and your team sit here *Points to table across from Kish's, decked out in plastic dead mice.* I want these decorations at my birthday!

**Lettuce:** Um, I-I don't really feel comfortable here, c-can we not have such scary decorations?

**Rico:** Oh, it's only setting the mood. Besides, I worked hard, I made special foods that go GREAT with these decorations!

**Zakuro:** This is the part where I start to feel uneasy. A mmodel like myself can't be seen eating this kinda stuff, and with such FAKE decorations and cheesy foods.

**Rico:** I never said the decorations were FAKE. Besides, you don't even know what you'll be eating yet. *Beats back squid arm with broom.*

**Ichigo:** OOO, those mice look yummy! *Reaches for a mouse appetizer.*

**Rico:** AH, BAD KITTY! If you win this, then you can get those pretty mice as desert.

**Ichigo:** REALLY?! Have I ever told you that you're my favorite author in the world?!

**Kish:** My kitty looks so excited! *hearts float around him.*

**Rico:** Alright, one, two…THREE! Begin your eating!

**Security handlers:** *Uncover large fried beetles and grilled worms. Cows heads with guts and brains and blood and maggots crawling around lines the tables.*

**Rico:** If this doesn't make your flesh crawl and you loose your appetite, then I don't know WHAT will, aside from things I could only place under the M rating!

**Pudding:** HEY, RICO-ONEE-CHAN! Are we aloud to have seconds?

**Rico:** *Looks over at pudding, who has cleaned the table off, while everyone else from the teams, but Ichigo, who was busy getting the dead mice for desert and was too busy watching that to notice anything else, had gone and thrown up.* and you people have the nerve to say I'M disturbed?! That's a direct understatement! Well, I guess the girls get he next say in the order then.

**Ichigo:** The guys'll go first!

**Rico:** Well, isn't THIS quite a predicament?! Ok, the next test is the teacup test! Unlike last time, I've gotten a special review singling out TWO, count it, TWO lucky victims-I mean, contestants! This is from Aoi Maboroshii-Chan!

**So we're like supposed to send in little face off dare things? Well I got a one...Minto VS. Keiichero in a tea party! Lol whoever drinks 15 cups of tea and eats 5 cakes first wins! Ha ha that seems good both like tea and stuff...**

**Rico:** Ok, Keiichero, Minto, TO THE STAGE!

**Minto:** TEA TIME!

**Keiichero: **This sounds delightful!

**Both sit down at the frilly pink tea table, surrounded by Rico's evil stuffed animals of doom!**

**Rico:** Now, BEGIN!

**Five minutes later:**

**Mint:** Down to her last three cups and hasn't even TOUCHED her cakes.

**Keiichero: **Forcing down his third cup of tea and scarfing down his last cake.

**Ten minutes later: **

**Mint:** Finished her last cup of tea, trying her hardest to refrain from going from her diet. It fails, miserably.

**Keiichero: **Finished his cakes and is tied with Mint for first on tea.

**Ryou: **COME ON KEIICHERO! YOU CAN DO IT!

**Pudding:** MINT, YOU HAVE TO WIN! THINK OF YOUR PRIDE! DO YOU WANT TO LOOSE TO A GUY?!

**Mint and Keiichero: ***Both come in at a tie!*

_**OK, IT'S UP TO YOU, REVIEWERS! REVIEW, TELL ME WHICH TEAM SHOULD GO FIRST, WHAT CONTEST YOU WANT THEM TO ENTER, AND WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY! I'm counting on all of you!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rico:** Yay, three more reviews! Ok, down to business, 'cause these are some great reviews from some great authors!

**Kish:** I'm asking you guys now-no, I'm BEGGING YOU! Do. Not. Hurt. Ichigo!

**Ichigo:** *blush.* Uh, I guess that's a compliment.

**Rico:** That was definitely a compliment!

**Pudding:** ALRIGHT! This'll be FUN! Tart? *pokes a fainted Tart.* Guess he's even MORE excited than I am! What, Tart, don't you LIKE doing these dares?!

**Tart:** Rico-Chan, you KNOW you're my favorite authoress, right?! *fake puppy dog eyes.*

**Rico:** No, I'm not going to pull you out of the competition. Actually, you might really LIKE this one.

**Tart:** *suspicious glance.*

**Rico:** Thank our WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! Like Power-Of-All!

**Oh, ok! I get it now. Pudding vs. Taruto in a red bull drinking contest. The one who drinks more without going crazy wins!]**

**Rico:** You heard the nice author, BRING IN THE DRINKS!

**Security crew:** *drags in large containers of red bull.*

**Pudding:** Wow, this'll be fun! Right, Tar-Tar?! *I pull him from under a chair and tie his legs to it, taking away his powers, for this at least.*

**Rico:** BEGIN!

**Kish:** Come on, squirt! You've always wanted to beat the monkey girl in a contest like this! Go Tart! *Throws up fists in the air.* Also, I bet Ryou you'd win. If you don't, you owe me ten bucks!

**Ryou:** I only said five-*Kish rushes over and covers Ryou's mouth.*

**Kish:** You said ten, I heard you. *gives threatening glare.*

**Ryou:** Fine, ten.

**Tart:** Fine! To beat Pudding then! *Grabs hold of a box of red bull.*

**Pudding:** Tar-Tar can do it! *pudding chugs her twentieth can, as if it were bottled water.*

**Tart:** Oh, no you don't! *Tears into a twenty four pack of bull.*

**Rico:** Uh, I only ordered four cases guys. Pretty soon, it'll turn into who can hold it longer without peeing themselves.

**ONE HOUR LATER:**

**Tart: **We tied?! I-I CAN'T believe it! How in the whole world could we have tied?!

**Rico:** Oh, that's easy, Pudding competes in red bull drinking contests all around the world. Her body handles the stuff better than yours.

**Tart:** WHAT?! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! What the *censored through most of it.* *Tart starts to twitch.*

**Rico:** Pudding WINS! *Tart keeps twitching!*

**Pudding: **I'm going to the potty, be right back! *She noticed Tart holding it and trying to untie his legs so he could go to the one bathroom that the studio has, and she ran into it and locked the door. She's now in there reading Shakespeare, with the water running. I'll give her credit, she's just naturally got that pre-teen evil.*

**Tart:** Finally, I got it untied! *Yells some things to Pudding about not hogging the only bathroom, then teleports out to use the friendly tree in the park.*

**Rico: **Alright! While that's happening, time for a team effort by Tomahawk 3.0!

**that was funny! OK, now for team efforts! Kish, Pai, and Ryou vs. Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding: Paton racing over a field of spikes. no flying allowed!**

**Rico:** Sounds like a great one too me. Although, I'm not sure what you mean by Paton though. If I get it wrong then review and tell me what it is so I can correct it in a later chapter. I'm just too lazy to look it up today. LOL! Ok, you heard the author, no powers! *Snaps fingers and their powers disappear. And spikes are seen rising out of our newly installed track and field.* Hey, did you mean _baton?_

**Pai:** Why do I have to participate?!

**Rico: **You WANT to win lettuce-chan's heart, DON'T YOU?! Well, you never will unless you get into shape! Now, Pai, since you keep complaining, you'll be first for the guys. Lettuce, for the girls. *interesting matching, no?*

**TWO TEAM ORDER:**

**Pai vs. Lettuce**

**Ryou vs. Pudding ***Pudding will win, I have no doubt, against Ryou.*

**Kish vs. Ichigo ***Don't give me that meanie face look, Ichigo! I'm doing this for your guys' own good! And maybe to get some laughs.*

**Rico:** *Hands baton to Pai, then another to Lettuce.* now, mark, set, go!

**Lettuce:** Pai-san, can you keep up? *runs past him.*

**Pai:** *ALMOST THERE, GO PAI!* Can't. make. It! *only five minutes in and I've yet to use the spikes.*

**Lettuce:** Pai, watch out for the spikes! *Jumps over a spike.*

**Pai:** *Jumps over first spike while Lettuce has already handed the baton to Pudding.*

**Ryou: **COME ON! SPEED UP! YOU WANT TO PROOVE YOURSELF TO LETTUCE, DON'T YOU?!

**Pai:** *Hearing this, he speeds up and jumps the spikes with ease, tripping but getting up again and handing Ryou the baton.*

**Ryou:** *Easily jumping over every spike, determined to pass Pudding.*

**Ichigo:** *Standing at the third line and yelling to Pudding.* YOU CAN DO IT PUDDING! GREAT FORM!

**Ryou: ***Trips over his own two feet upon watching Ichigo call to Pudding.* 'I'll show her how great I am.' *Gets up and takes off, leaving a trail of dust behind him.*

**Both hand over their batons at the same time.**

**Ichigo: **Thanks, Pudding! *Takes off like a wildcat, streaking down the short stretch of track left, dodging the spike with her natural grace and agility.*

**Kish:** I saw the way you stared at her, we can finish this now, or later. *Drops baton and lunges for a grip on Ryou's neck.*

**Ichigo:** What the-hey, stop it! The both of you are supposed to be on a TEAM! You need to save your fighting for another time! *Turns and runs back, pulling Kish and Ryou apart.*

**Kish:** ICHIGO, LET GO! *Ichigo holds on tight as she pins his hands behind his back as they sit on the ground.*

**Ichigo:** WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU THINKING?! OR, WERE YOU NOT THINKING AT ALL?!

**Kish: **But, he gave you a weird look, I didn't like it! *Tears fall from his eyes.*

**Ichigo:** Listen, and listen good; I don't care what he did or didn't do right now, you could've killed him, and gotten yourself hurt as well.

**Rico: **Wow, that was the best acting I've ever seen from you two. *the whole fight was to force Ichigo to separate it and talk to Kish. Mainly, they rehearsed before they even came onto the set today!*

**Ichigo:** Do you mean to tell me…*Tries to take deep breathes.*…that this was all PLANNED? *Chases after me. Luckily, I carry a portable wall with me! Don't even ask. Lol*

**Rico:** Well, that's pretty much it for chapter three! *Tazes Ichigo.*

_**REVIEW, OR I'LL COME FOR YOU!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rico: **Ok, sorry for a late update, I got some GREAT reviews though!

**Kish:** Ok, I came back because you said koneko would be here. Where is she?! *looks under a chair.*

**Rico:** Do you SEE what I'm stuck with here? Anywho, she's out on the new race course, earning herself a drivers license.

**Kish: **Why would she want a license? *is he REALLY this dumb?*

**Rico:** She'll need it for the next dare, which is from Tomahawk 3.0 coincidentally.

**yeah, you got it right. :D baton. OK, I mispronounced it. :D OK, first off, who won that last dare? second, everyone do a Nascar race! first place gets 50 points, second gets 25, and third gets 10 points for their teams!**

**Rico: **Sorry I wasn't too clear on the last dare, it was a tie. After we put Ichigo on some happy meds, the two teams finished off the last course at the same time. Also, even though this isn't necessarily a POINTS game, we'll include it, just to find a winner.

**Ichigo:** Oh, Rico-_chan_, can we talk for a minute? *walks over to me with something behind her back. Too bad I've used that trick before. TAZE!*

**Rico: **Well, I didn't know she was hiding a tazer! *hides under chair.*

**Pudding: **Tar-Tar, are you STILL mad I technically beat you in the red bull contest?

**Tart:** Get lost! *Sulks in corner while Kish laughs at him.*

**Ichigo: **Well, all else aside, we have to get down to the track. *picks up red flamed helmet.*

**Kish:** Don't worry, kitty. I'll go easy on you.

**Ichigo:** What was that, Kish? *Turns around with every intention to kill.*

**Kish:** Well, I thought that, because girls are so dumb when it comes to mechanics, that I would go easy on you, out of pity.

**Ichigo:** *Shakes head in annoyance.* Don't you DARE pity me! I'll win by my OWN integrity. Not because of pity. *Girls team goes to their pit to prepare while guys go to theirs.*

**Rico:** Well, I'll give m' credit, they ARE a brave bunch, but that doesn't mean I won't spring a trap or two…or a few. *Hides mini-control behind back.*

**Speaker:** Ladies and gentlemen, start your engines! …GO!

**Rico:** Wow, Ichigo really CAN drive!

**Ichigo:** *Takes a risky chance and passes Kish, zooming away down the track.* told you, Kish, I CAN drive!

**Rico:** Don't get TOO cocky, you guys should know what to expect by NOW! *Presses button.*

**Kish:** ICHIGO! Watch out for that old lady! *She Can't hear him, and runs into robotic old lady.*

**What's left of the robot granny:** YOU DONG WHIPPERSNAPPING RAPSCALIANS! *Blows up, only thing left is a tiny old walker.*

**Rico:** Kish, yah better speed up, she's so far ahead of you, she'll win! No doubt. *The thing that scares me about Ichigo is, she started to LAUGH as the robot limbs flew into the air. I'm kinda scared to know what she'd do if that were a real old lady! I'm serious, she'd be cracking up in the driver's seat, and she'd probably wreck!* I'm kinda scared to ride with her!

**Kish:** Ichigo, are you ok? Do you want to pull over and quit? don't worry, it must be scary, driving so fast!

**Ichigo:** Kish, when this's done, remind me to KILL you. You saw the robot chic, right? Well, I'll just say that it could be worse. VERY worse!

**Kish:** gulp. I-I'm guessing you're NOT pulling out, huh?

**Ichigo:** Are you really THAT stupid? *zooms over canyon that MYSTERIOUSLY appeared, leaving Kish to fall into it.*

**Pudding:** Tar-Tar, I get to sponsor Red Bull, isn't that GREAT?! *waving it in his face out of the window.*

**Tart:** EVIL! *his car lands ontop of Kish's inside the canyon.*

**Kish:** SHE'S evil?! * ties Tart up and hangs him from side of canyon. Soon, he gets his car back on the road and starts to drive again.* ICHIGO, I'LL PROVE THAT MEN CAN DRIVE BETTER! *speeds down track, now tailgating Ichigo.*

**Ichigo:** Such a stupid man. *swerve inorder to not drive into a man in a rico late coffee cup suit. (I mean the restaurant.)

**Kish:** Drives over coffee cup guy, not caring that he did.*

**Rico: **As of when I first saw Ichigo run down an old lady robot, and now watched Kish pile over a guy in a coffee cup suit, I feel safer driving with Pudding!

**Lettuce:** Uh, I-I don't like this! I'm scared! *Takes hands off wheel and starts to cry.*

**Pai:** LETTUCE! DON'T WORRY, I'M COMING, LETTUCE!*Swerves so that Lettuce hits his car and not the wall. Soon, Pudding, Tart, Mint, Ryou, Keiitchero, and Zakuro are all jumping out of the wrecked cars alongside Lettuce and Pai. Ichigo and Kish managed to avoid the crash, but were too caught up in their little competition to notice.*

**Ichigo:** Well, I guess it's just you and me, Kish. *Swerves around mine field. Leaving a confused Kish to drve straight through it and pop his back left tire. Sparks fly as his car screeches toward Ichigo's.* Kish, please don't risk getting hurt, your car doesn't look like it can handle much more. You're about to loose your front axel, and your tires are fading fast. *referring to another tire he lost. His back right tire.*

**Kish:** No, I'm gonna prove to you that you need to be protected! *Drives around Ichigo, who was slowing down to make sure she didn't run into the wall on the turn. Kish, on the other hand, drove straight into it!*

**Ichigo: **Kish, oh no! *stops car and runs over to the flaming wreck that USED to be Kish's car. Soon, she pulls him out and makes sure he isn't burnt or hurt, or dead.*

**Kish:** AGH! I could've won this too!

**Ichigo:** Well, you don't seem to be hurt, and the race is still on, so come on, let's have a foot race! *Starts to run to the finish line, followed by Kish, then the rest of the two teams, that had caught up while Ichigo pulled Kish out of the wreck.*

**Kish:** Well, at least I know I'm better at running then. *fails to realize Ichigo passed him and he was about to trip over her, due to how close the two were to each other.*

**Ichigo:** Kish, only a bit to go! Hurry, or you'll loose! *Deliberately taunting Kish to speed up to her. Unfortunately, he DOES speed up, accidentally tripping over Ichigo, causing the two of them to roll down the steep hill that leads to the finish line. One constantly tumbling over the other.*

**Kish:** NO, Ichigo, you'll get hurt! *pulls Ichigo into his arms and shields her as they skid to a stop across the finish line.*

**Rico:** So, now it's time for the line-up!

**LINE-UP!**

**FIRST:** Pai and Lettuce tie!

**SECOND:** Pudding and Tart get into a fight while running down the hill, end up tying by rolling down the hill in the midst of their quarrel!

**THIRD:** Keiichero and Zakuro! They decided to team up on this!

**FOURTH:** Ichigo and Kish! You know the reason.

**FIFTH: **Mint. She kinda toppled her way past Ryou.

**SIXTH: **Ryou. He's even MORE out of shape than Pai!

**Rico: **So, by a surprising twist of events, GIRLS WIN! Boys, for your effort, I reward you with a plastic trophy. *Hands over dollarstore trophy.* next dare from Power-of-All!

**lol, funny. Um, Pai vs. Mint in ultimate golf. You know, death traps and other stuff like it.**

**Rico:** Ok, something more subtle…YEAH like THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN! Golf tournament of DOOM! Dun dun durum!

**Mint: **I HATE golf! I'd rather play Croquet and sip tea!

**Pai:** Yeah, I have research to do!

**Rico: **Don't give me that line! I have cameras EVERYWHERE! I know you sneak out and flirt with Lettuce every chance you get!

**Pai:** I-it's not flirting! I was helping her with some maths! *He's BLUSHING!*

**Rico:** Yeah, I'm pretty sure the maths you're talking about can be found in another fanfic story! *Kish's little book of chat up lines, chapter one I think.)

**Pai:** You read too much fan fiction!

**Rico: **So, these authors are GREAT! I'm addicted! *It really IS like a drug! Just to be clear, that was a joke, the drug part.*

**Kish: **Uh huh, I don't honestly believe you!

**Rico:** Kay, it's nearly ten at night where I am, and I'm bushed! Stay tuned for part two! Till then SEE YAH!


	5. Chapter 5

**Rico: **I'm baaaaaaaaack! *Glares at people hiding under chairs.*

**Kish:** Because of you, my Kitty nearly got KILLED! *Glares.*

**Ichigo: **K-Kish, I'm fine, honest! *flings hands up to prove point.*

**Kish:** Still, you COULD'VE been killed!

**Pai:** Ok, can we focus on the important thing here?! I have to GOLF! Kish, you're wrong, golfing isn't hitting a porcupine with a flamingo! *He watched Alice in wonderland I bet!*

**Mint: **Hey, I bet that if we sign a petition, we can get a new author. *Everyone signs petition.*

**Pai:** There, done! *Holds it up to me, I take it and set it on my desk by my Pepsi, accidentally spilling it all over the paper. Soon, it catches on fire and incinerates.*

**Rico: **There, what now?! For the sake of paper, you're stuck with me! Although you DO originally belong to the author of Tokyo Mew Mew! *sobs in corner.*

**Pudding:** I bet Pai's gonna win!

**Mint:** HEY, have some team spirit! that's the boy's team you're cheering on! *Folds arms and turns away.*

**Rico:** Well, it makes things interesting! This IS a romantic comedy after all. If you don't believe me, look bellow the summary!

**Kish:** Hey, Tart, that means she's pairing you with Pudding! *starts to laugh, getting hit in the head with a Red Bull can.* You STILL owe me ten bucks!

**Tart:** Kish, I recommend sleeping with one eye OPEN tonight! *Holds up giant metal meat cleaver!*

**Rico:** HEY, you stole that from my office!

**Ichigo:** Now, I'm concerned! Why do you have a meat cleaver in your desk?!

**Rico:** To cleave meat with, are you stupid or something?

**Ichigo: **I meant, why do you need it in your OFFICE!

**Rico:** I hope you realize, this fight is getting us nowhere. One question will lead to another, and another, and another, and so on.

**Ichigo:** Good point.

**Rico:** Now, time to golf! *leads Mint and Pai out to golf course with clubs and balls. (I know, I'm laughing too. Lol!)*

**Pai:** May the best Alien win. *puts out hand to shake.*

**Mint:** Sure *shakes hand.*-HEY WAIT! We're not ALL aliens here!

**Pai:** Exactly my point! *Both stare so hard at each other that you can literally see the electricity coming from their eyes. Boy, if looks could kill, we'd ALL be dead.*

**Rico: **Ok, Mint, you go first. *Ladies first.* then Pai. Now, Pai, stand behind Mint, right here. *Points to suspicious X on the grass behind Mint.* now, Mint, swing just like I showed you earlier! *sits behind safety wall.*

**Keiichero: **Why do you need to stay behind a glass wall? *Suspicious.*

**Rico:** That is classified information! Sorry.

**Mint:** Fine, guess it's my turn. *swings back really fast, hitting Pai where the sun don't shine! Without noticing Pai, she swings forward and misses by an inch. Frustrated, she swings back again, even faster, hitting Pai in the nose. (he fell to his knees when she first hit him). Finally, she swings forward again and hits it, only for it to miss the whole and zoom away, bound off of a tree, and come back and lodge itself in Pai's gaping mouth.*

**Mint:** Pai, get ahold of yourself! It's YOUR turn. I missed by a mile. Oh, and a golf ball mouth piece is out of season now. *Hits on the back of the head, causing ball to fly out).*

**Rico:** Must. Not. Laugh. My head off! *Falls back into chair, hand over mouth.*

**Ryou:** What's so funny about that? All it was, was a ball in his mouth-*cracks up too. Soon, everybody's laughing at him. Poor Pai, I almost feel sorry for him!*

**Pai:** Hmph, laugh if you wish, but I'll win this! I've already come up with a strategy to win! *Don't get TOO cocky! (cracks up again!)*

**Lettuce:** GO PAI GO! *Aw, I almost wish I'd let him win. it's not THAT easy though. This time, I don't even have to use the button. These guys make you NOT want to golf, ever in your entire life!*

**Pai:** *Goes to swing back, accidentally letting go of the club. (wow, that professional waxing oil really DOES work! And they say to never trust infomercials!).* Hey, where'd it go off to? *Club comes back from bounding off the same tree as the ball, and knocks him over.*

**Lettuce:** DON'T GIVE UP, PAI! I'm rooting for you. *she's BLUSHING! (Takes picture).*

**Pai: **I'll win! For Lettuce-Chan! *Picks up club and swings with a hidden professional power, sending the ball (there it is again) flying.*

**Rico: **Rolling, rolling…IT'S IN! WE HAVE OUR WINNER! As a reward for all you've endured, you and Lettuce get to go to library MANIA! Down by the mall! I still wonder why my traps didn't work though. *Tart goes to try and catch a caterpillar out on the course, pulls. Suddenly he comes face to face with CLOWNZILA! Dun dun dunuuuuuuuun! Bum bum buuuuuuuuum!

**Tart:** KEEP IT AWAY! CALL AN EXORCIST, AN EXTERMINATER, A PRIEST, G.I. JOE! I DON'T CARE WHO, AS LONG AS IT DOESN'T EAT ME! *he jumps behind Pudding, scared to death.8

**Pudding:** It doesn't look THAT scary. *walks over and stands in front of the huge clown robot.* Mr. Clown, will you hold this torch for me? *Hands clown dude lit blowtorch, while getting out arrisol can and spraying. Soon, after the security crew puts out the flames, all that's left is a pile of cinder and ash.*

**Tart: **T-that wasn't so scary! *walks over and digs through pile of ash with his foot. Soon, he's back behind Pudding.*

**Pudding:** What's wrong, Tar-Tar?

**Tart:** T-that's what's w-wrong! *Points to large red nose from the clown. It's starting to blink bright red, and it's like it's laughing at Tart.*

**Rico:** *from behind oneway looking glass.* Wow, I guess they really ARE right when they say not to trust an infomercial. Especially not one for a deadly clown nose, complete with controls and all. *Holds up remote control.* I pity the kid, really I do.

_**ALRIGHT! WHEN DARES GET THIS LONG, I'LL END UP BREAKING THE REVIEWS INTO INDIVIDUAL CHAPTERS. DON'T WORRY THOUGH, I'LL GET THEM ALL DONE! **_Sorry, Power-of-All, if I didn't include the traps you wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Rico:** I'm BACK! And I finally found out how to add stories to my C2! I'm probably the ONLY author that hadn't noticed the little blue box down in the bottom left corner of another author's stories.

**Pai:** Doesn't that mean…that you're the stupidest author on the site?

**Rico:** Be careful, or I'll give Mint a ball, club, and tree, and it'll go from there.

**Pai: ***Goes to hide under chair, but he can't because Tart is already there!*

**Lettuce: **Oh, don't be so hard on him.

**Pudding:** Yeah, after all, they're just guys. *Tart glares at her from under the chair. She smiles back innocently.*

**Rico: **Ok, for the sake of time, since it's nearly nine o'clock where I am, I'm gonna cut some of the chatter, and get down to the dare(s)! It all depends on how long this gets! First is Xviera Siramad!

**Me: This story is cool! so all I gotta do is come up with a challenge? ok, the challenge is to... Do you have any ideas Xviera?Xviera: Yup! The challenge is to... see who can hold their breath the longest. If I'm allowed to choose who goes against who then I want the opponents to be:Taruto & PuddingPai & LettuceKish & ichigoRyou * Mint(Did I spell that right?) Keiichero & Zakurothe first one to pass out loses!Also, if I'm alowed to come up with a second challenge then the second challenge is... car-racing. If you don't have a license then here are some fake ones. If you have powers that can help in the race then go ahead and use em'! I want this to be intersting! Also there are going to be a LOT of traps. Rico can come up with them if he/she wants to. *winks* BYE! ;D**

**Rico: **Ok, you heard the author, Pudding and Tart, please come to the stage.

**P/T: ***hobble up to the stage, knowing there's a catch.*

**Rico:** Ok, when I say go, you hold your breath and I'll count. *Plugs both their noses, so that they don't cheat.* Now, for this torture-I-I mean DARE, I'll be giving each pair a surprise, whoever laughs, due to anything, be it the faces around you, or piranhas tasting your toes, *tank of piranhas appears bellow them and I take away their powers. YOU MUST HOLD YOUR BREATH! Also, first to pass out looses! Ready, set, GO!

**P/T: ***both hold breath while both their teams are behind them, trying to get the other to laugh and I hold up a hideous picture of Pai in a tutu, (you can find ANYTHING on e-bay!) in front of Pudding!*

**Pudding: ***Roles eyes and holds breath longer.*

**Rico: ***Holds up a speaker and turns it on. It plays a tape of Pai, singing karaoke while buzzed.* truthfully, he doesn't sing to great sober, but it's worse when he's stoned!

**Tart:** *Breathes out and starts to roll on the floor in laughter!" AW MAN! That's just WRONG!

**Pai:** Kish, I thought I told you to burn that recording! *actually thought he'd physically set fire to CD.*

**Kish: **I did, and now everyone on fan fiction knows that you drink, and you sing Barbie Girl on karaoke!

**Rico: **Pudding wins! Next victim-c-contestant, yeah! *almost slipped!)

**Pai-Lettuce:** *Step onto platform above Piranha tank.* gulp!

**Rico: ***Plugs up their noses.* BEGIN!

**Kish:** Holds up picture of Pai in his dolphin boxers to Lettuce.*

**Lettuce:** *BLUSH!*

**Mint: ***Gets blown up!*

**Pai: ***Raises eyebrow, trying not to celebrate.*

**Rico:** Release the Piranhas! *Opens tank.*

**Fish:** *Jump up and grab hold of Lettuce' leg, start to taste it! (CANABLE FISHIES! TO EAT YOUR OWN KIND, FOR SHAME! Oh well, it makes for great reviews!) shrugs it off.*

**Lettuce: ***Screams in fright!*

**Pai:** LETTUCE-CHAN! *Whips fan out and makes fish sticks outta those Piranhas!*

**Rico: **AW, COME ON! I HAD FIVE MORE PAYMENTS FOR THOSE!

**Kish:** Well, kitten, it's time we faced off. *pulls Ichigo to stage and places pins on both noses.*

**Rico:** Well, guess it's time to start then! *starts timer.*

**Zakuro:** *Holds up a picture of Masaya. (exorcist!).*

**Kish:** *Trying not to attack picture.*

**Pudding: ***Spins head around like in the exorcist, so that Kish has a clear view of it.*

**Kish: **HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! D-did you just s-see that! Her head, I-it turned, like t-the exorcist movie! *Points to Pudding, standing normally (I doubt it soooo much.) and Pudding gives him the **IF YOU EVER TELL ANYONE, I'LL FIND YOU** glare.*

**Pai:** Kish, you just made us loose! I think the cat girl has finally succeeded in making you crazy!

**Keiichero: ***Holds up some censoredout pictures Kish drew.*

**Ichigo:** *gives an **I'LL KILL YOU LATER** glare and holds breath.*

**Rico:** Next, Keiichero and Zakuro! Ichigo, you can relax now!

**Zakuro: **Why me?

**Keiichero: **This should be fun.

**Both hold breath and stare at each other.**

**Zakuro:** *Stares at him so hard, he melts into a big pool and we vacume him up.*

**Rico**: Disqualified! The winners are the girls!

**Kish:** B-but her head, it really turned! *Following Pai and the others out the studio doors.*

**Rico:** *Head turns all the way around.* till we meet again, my lovelys! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Review, google knows where you live, yes, even you Power-of-All. But, I'm not gonna hunt people down. that's just creepy. *Eyes flash red.* TA TA!


	7. Chapter 7

**Rico: **Ok, I'll make the first one a tad shorter than usual, because I'm way behind on reviews. *Th**a**t and Tomahawk3.0 has sent me three or so reviews, adding other dares to that!* Don't worry though, Tomahawk, I'll get to all of yous today! First is the dare from HikaruNeedsLoveToo!

**Pudding vs. Pai rambling off as many words that start with "P" as they can think of!**

**Rico: **Ok, step up to the stage of death!-I mean-e-eternal HAPPINESS! Yeah, that's it!

**Pai: **Someone, KILL ME! *Tries to run, but runs into glass wall!*

**Lettuce:** Poor Pai! *Aw, such a cute romance!*

**Pudding:** Is Pai-chan ready? *Helps Lettuce scrape Pai off the glass wall.*

**Rico:** BEGIN AT ONCE!

**Pai: **Pai promethium polar popsicle pepper pie pizza pan pony pickle phone phantom poppy *a word I'm censoring out.* and pepsi! Ha!

**Pudding: **Ummmmm…*gets down dictionary and looks up the words.* pudding Penacoladas paprika popper pocket picker Pandora people phoenix photosynthesis plagiarism prank puke punk pee petals pill pop poop penguin pare pear Phil Philippe pounce pancake pookie pink phew phobia pangea polyp paycheck pay plus pool power puff pale push past passed. *deep breath…and relax. (Pai won't wake up from fainting.)

**Rico:** Lettuce, take poor Pai to the infirmary.

**Lettuce: ***Nods and wheels Pai out on a stretcher.*

**Rico:** With that dare finished, let's move to the next! It's from Usagi Komadori AKA Kitty

**Okay! Since this is battle of the sexes, let's see which gender is best at taking a date out? Kish has to take me out on a date and Ichigo has to take my brother out on a date (hahaha tough luck; my brother hates you! The first one to receive a kiss from their respective date wins! ^.^*AmiP.S. My brother's ten! :P**

**Rico:** Well, you heard the author, take m' to the movies, a romantic dinner, and dance!

**Kish:** Fine by me! Ichigo, let's go out on an even MORE romantic date than this next time! *Getting hopes up too high!*

**Ichigo:** Pass, I think I'll stick with the ten year old.

**Rico:** Hey, no intermingling during this dare! You both must choose where you will take your date to dinner, the movies, and the dance. But, you can't both be at the same location doing so.

**Kish:** B-but…fine, but Ichigo has to kiss me on the lips if I win. If she wins, I'll stay away from her, forever. *His heart sinks, but is brought back up when he realizes that if he wins, he gets a kiss.*

**Rico: **Ah, the limos are here!

**Kish: **May the best Alien and visiting authoress couple win!

**Ichigo:** I'm not Mint, *Thank God!* I'm not that naïve!

**Rico: **Hey, here comes the guests! *author and her little brother appear in studio.*

**Kish:** Well, princess, are you ready to go? *Takes her palm and kneels, pecking it on the top.* there, done!-

**Rico: **Not quite, it has to be a kiss on the lips!

**Ichigo:** Hey, are you ready to have fun tonight?! *tries to grin and ends up freaking out the boy.*

**Rico:** Ok, by the way that author is blushing with complete bliss, and the fact that you just got kicked in the shins by a ten year old in a tux, I gotta place my bet on Kish winning!

**Ichigo:** TRADER!

**Mint: **It IS a fact. *Sorry guys, (by that I mean poor Pai, who's still in pain from the golfing tournament) but I had to bring her back for potential dares of the future.*

**Pudding: **GO GETTER KISH!

**Ichigo: **Oh, not you too Pudding!

**Ten year old: **I WANT ICECREAM!

**Ichigo: **It's gonna be a LONG night!

**Kitty: **Wow! *falls back and into Kish's awaiting arms* this is the greatest day of my whole life, from the time I first watched Kish/Dren on TV or the internet!

**Rico: **And, to make things a bit more interesting, I and my assistant will follow the both of you around with camera phones! *Holds up dark red cellphone. don't ask me why I just called it a camera phone!*

**AT LE GRANDE MINIONETTTE VELVETTE!**

**Kish: **My, what beautiful eyes you have, they shine like rare gems, never before discovered. *Stares into eyes, she stares back, entranced!*

**Kitty: **Oh, w-why thank y-you, Kish-kun! *MAJOR BLUSH!*

**Kish: **I'm only stating the obvious, my dear.

**Assistant: ***films and takes pics behind curtain.*

**AT MCDONALDS!**

**Ten year old: ***Sorry, you didn't tell me his name.* I STILL WANT ICHCREAM!

**Ichigo: **Here's your kids meal, eat it. *Tosses bag to him.*

**Ten: **Hey, why can't we go to a fancy restaurant, like Kitty and Kish?!

**Ichigo: **Because, Rico chose our dinner, dance, and movie destinations. *Slumps back in chair, munching blankly on a fry, eyes glazed.*

**Rico: ***Whispering.* This is pathetic! *Hiding behind wall. I throw a crumpled note to Ichigo.* Hopefully this saves the poor girl.

**Ichigo:** What the? *Picks up note and reads it.*

**NOTE:**

**Dear Ichigo, **

**Distract him with a game. I don't know what game exactly, but find one! You're loosing as it is! Just think of things from this perspective; if you win, no more Kish, if you loose-I'll leave all that up to your imagination! XD!**

**END NOTE: **

**Ichigo: **It might JUST work! Hey, kid, after this, instead of the dance and movie, let's go over to the arcade and skating place!

**Ten:** AWESOME! *Scarfs down food and is now pulling Ichigo down the street, to the game center.

**RESTAURANT:**

**Kish: **It's been quite an eventful evening so far. Let us not dilly dally, we must make haste in our journey to the ballroom. I have specially chosen a song for our dance. *Takes her hand and leads her to the limo.*

**Kitty:** *BLUSH!*

…….

**Kish: **Here we are, Princess. *Bows and leads Kitty to the dance floor.*

**Kitty: **Oh, what a wonderful song! *I don't know what kinda music you like, so I'll leave it up to you to decide, K-san.*

**Kish: ***Holds her close.* You're quite light on your feet, Kitty-chan.

**Kitty:** T-thank you, K-Kish. *STOP BLUSHING! THE TOMATOE'S FEELINGS ARE HURT!*

**GAMECENTER:**

**Ichigo: **Thank goodness today was free game day! *Dances on the dance-off machine, facing off against Ten.*

**Ten: **SO TIRED! Can we just go home now?

**Ichigo: **Oh? And here I was, thinking that you liked ZOMBIE CORPSE MONGER FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE special extra gore special marathon. It's showing down at the cinema tonight. But, if you don't like Horror Trilogy, then we won't go. Heck, I bought the last two tickets for it, long before we went on this game show. I guess I'll just, *sigh,* give them away then. *turns to me (in disguise.) and starts to hand the tickets over.*

**Ten:** HOLD UP! *Ichigo stops, knowing he'd say yes to the movie.* So, we're in mutual agreement and truce, just for the movie?

**Ichigo: **Sure, I guess.

**Ten: **LET'S GO THEN, WE GOTTA FIND A GREAT SEAT, BEFORE THEY'RE ALL TAKEN.

……..

**Ichigo: **What, too scary for you? *She's totally unaffected.*

**Ten: **N-no! Of course not! *Shakes at the sound of rustling leaves.*

**Ichigo: **Amateur.

**Kish: **Oh, hey guys! We just got done watching the notebook! *it's a chic flic.*

**Kitty: **It was so wonderful! *IF YOU DON'T STOP BLUSHING, I'LL COME PAINT YOUR FACE WHITE! The tomatoes have already waged war. Not only did you steal their color, but you're a cannibal! You ate their chief on your pasta!*

**Kish: **Now, to top off the night, a kiss! *Leans over and pecks Kitty on the lips, just to show off to Ichigo, who's somewhat jealous already.*

**Rico: **Kish WINS! Which means I can keep updating my comedy love story dare fic!

**Kish: **Well, I think I'll save my free kiss on the lips for later, necko-chan. *ruffles hair and walks over to Pai and Tart.*

**Rico: **Ok, sake of time here guys! Thanks for comin' guys. *waves to brother and sister who drive away.* now, next dare. It's from Tomahawk 3.0. **Now, to sum up his dares, he wants to judge a dating contest. As well as have the teams face off in a midevil battle, and for Ichigo and Kish to swim the English Channel. The first one across wins!**

**Rico: **We just did a dating game earlier, but now I'll include the others.

**Mint-Ryou**

**Lettuce-Pai**

**Pudding-Tart**

**Zakuro-Keiichero**

**Ichigo-Kish**

**Rico: **Ok, to start off, we'll make it afternoon, so that we have time. Then, we send the teams to prepare in the dressing rooms.

**Mint-Ryou: **

**Mint: ***Walks out in a long, elegant, baby blue hip hugging satin dress with no sleeves.*

**Ryou: ***Dressed in white suit and black tie.*

**Lettuce-Pai:**

**Lettuce: ***Walks in, wearing a long, mermaid fitted dark green dress with sparkles and matching gloves that go to almost her shoulders, and no other sleeves.*

**Pai:** *Walks in, wearing a dark blue soldier's suit, with medals (to impress Lettuce) on it*

**Pudding-Tart:**

**Pudding: ***Walks in, wearing an innocent flowing sundress/gown in a dazzling orange with yellow sunflowers.*

**Tart:** *Walks in, wearing a pair of black shorts and white shirt.*

**Zakuro-Keiichero: **

**Zakuro:** *Comes in, wearing a sleeveless, sparkling silk violet dress that goes down to her hip before cutting off, leaving the fabric to flutter gracefully down to the floor. This is accompanied by a pair of nearly see through light purple gloves and headband.*

**Keiichero: ***Walks in, wearing a pair of black dress pants and shiny shoes. His hair tied back in a flowing brown ponytail, wearing a blackish purple bowtie, ironed white shirt, and pressed cotton vest, also in that dark purple color. Over all that is his black overcoat.*

**TRUMPETS PLAY AS ICHIGO AND KISH WALK IN.**

**Kish: ***Dragging Ichigo by the wrist.* C'mon Kitty, we have another author judging this! Act a bit happier.

**Ichigo: **Why me? *Follows with a happy smile.*

**Kish is dressed in an elegant black commander's uniform, a red cape of silk hanging from one shoulder. Atop his uniform, yet bellow his cape, is a red sash, crossing his chest and over his shoulder. His uniform is decorated thoroughly by metals and awards for bravery and courage. *Ichigo had to admit, he was cute.***

**Ichigo herself was equally as wonderful in Kish's eyes. She wore a sleek satin red dress that cut off, just higher than the chest, but enough to cover her. The dress was form fitting, the thin fabric fluttering out at her knees. Her hair was down, and lay gently upon her back, hugging her face beautifully. Her arms were enclosed with nothing, except the satin red gloves she was given to wear with the outfit.**

**OK, REVIEW AND JUDGE THE FIRST PART OF THE DATE TOMAHAWK, THEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN, POSTING THE SECOND HALF. AS WELL AS YOUR OTHER DARES, THE MIDEVIL DARE AND THE CHANNEL DARE.**

**OTHERS ARE ENCOURAGED TO REVIEW AS WELL. OR, I'LL TURN TO GOOGLE. Thanks for explaining further Power-of-All-chan!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry if it wasn't what you wanted in the last dare, Tomahawk-san! I'm just going with this for now, review and clarify if I got it wrong! Anyways, let's get started!**

**Rico: **Hello, my precious victims-contestants! Are you ready to begin the dating process?! No?! well, too bad!

**Ichigo:** You're so evil!

**Kish: **Yes, but we finally get to go on a date! Oh, and to Tomahawk, VOTE FOR ICHIGO AND ME!

**Rico:** I'm still unsure on who I'm voting for yet. Tomahawk's got the girl's judging, and I've got the guy's to judge. *It's not worth it, really it isn't!* anywho, so far, mint and Ichigo seem to have tied for first from Tomahawk. Frankly, I like Kish's commanders outfit and Tarts simple shool-boy outfit!

**Keiichero: **I feel so left out! *sigh*

**Zakura:** Oh, don't worry, Keiichero-kun! *lightly taps shoulder.*

**Rico: **That was a love tap if I've ever seen one! *gets the death glare from Zakura.* Ok, the scary glare aside, it's time for ballroom dancing! *I know, I know, don't all cheer too loud! *crickets* Oh, you guys are no fun!

**Kish:** Alright! *grabs Ichigo and heads for the dance floor.*

**Ichigo: **Couldn't you just spare me and Kish can go dance with someone else? *She looks sad!*

**Kish:** Ichigo, don't tell me…are you REALLY jealous of what happened in the last dating contest?! *Goes to touch her shoulder.*

**Ichigo:** No, I j-just don't want to compete in this stupid contest, that's a-all. *sniff*

**Rico: **Kish, you better save your butt, or she might never open up to you.

**Kish: ***takes Ichigo into his arms.* Oh, kitty, please don't feel mad! I love you, and I'll always feel the same towards you! Heck, if it weren't for this stupid competition, we wouldn't be as close as we were.

**Ichigo: **Yeah, I guess so…*places head on his shoulder*

**Kish:** Now, come on and we'll show'm how to dance! What song should we choose?! *Flips through book of songs.*

**Ichigo: **Oh, how about that one?! It looks prettty fast and happy! *Points to a song that just happens to reqire both parties-Ichigo and Kish-in this case, to dance very close to one another.*

**Rico: **Now, I'm not a hippy who thinks that everything in and about life is a conspiracy, but I think our little, innocent, Ichigo has a dark side!

**Ichigo:** N-no! I mean, it just sounded like a good song and all. I thought it would be fun to dance to! *protests wildly.*

**Mint: **Sure, sure! So, as runners up, we choose the waltz!

**Ryo**u: I had to go through waltzing with Ichigo, I think I can handle this pretty well. *Oh, too cocky!-there's that word again!*

**Lettuce:** Fine**, **I guess we'll dance to the macaraina then. *not sure how to spell it!*

**Pudding:** Let's do the congo then, Tar-Tar!

**Zakura: **Ok, then we choose-*Looks down and sees there's only ONE song left.*-you can't make me!

**Rico: **Oh, but I think I can! After all, you DID sign the contract! *Waves contract in her face*

**Zakura: **Fine, we'll do the cotton eye joe then. *Sighs in defeat.*

**Rico:** Alright, since Zakura picked last, she and her partner can go first!

**Zakura: **I will kill youin your sleep! *turns as the song plays*

**Rico: **Just count yourself lucky I took out the chicken dance! We could always switch the two songs.

**Zakura: **PASS!

**Rico: **Zakura, watch out for that cord! *Zakura and Keiichero fall over each other and kiss!*

**Keiichero: **No, mommy, I don't want anymore pepper on my scrambled puppy! *stars float above their heads.*

**Zakura: **That chicken ran off with my Xbox! *she has swirlie eyes! Lol!*

**Rico: **Ok, while the security tries to wake them up, on to the next dancers!

**Mint:** Thank God it's not me.-

**Rico:** Mint and Ryou!

**Ryou: **Oh, joy! *sweet, sweet sarcasm!*

**Rico: **BEGIN!

**Mint:** I was born for this! *leads while Ryou trips over the same cord! Surprisingly, they ended perfectly fine, and with a big finish! Mint ended up nearly upside down in Ryou's arms as he gazed into her eyes!*

**Ryou: **That was too close! *sigh*****

**Rico:** Now, Lettuce and Pai! BEGIN! They have an easy song, I wonder what could POSSIBLY go wrong! *grin*

**Lettuce: ** Pai-san, I'm sorry in advance if you get hurt while we dance!

**Pai:** Don't worry about it, come on! *gives reasuring smile.*

**Rico: **WOW, look at them go! They look like pros doning this! Uh-oh, LETTUCE, YOUR BRACELTTE!

**Pai: ***WACK!* knocked out by bracelette when he turns to face lettuce!*

**Lettuce:** Oh, Pai-kun! I told you I'd get you hurt! *Runs over to where he was sprawled.*

**Rico: **Ok, clean them up so that pudding and her man can damce!

**Tart: **You're walking a very fine line!

**Rico: **Holds up the CLOWNZILA nose as it starts to flash.* woah, I thought I returned the remote!

**Tart:** Then, how's it making that cackling noise?!

**Rico:** IT'S ALIVE AND WANTS TO EAT YOUR TOES! *Throws it at Tart, who catches it as the cackling laugh still resonates throughout the studio.*

**Tart:** G.I. JOE! *jumps behind Pudding, who gives him candy.*

**Rico: **BEGIN DANCING!

**Pudding: **Tar-Tar, if I give you more candy, will you forget about the clown and dance with me? *holds out melon drops.*

**Tart:** Fine!

**Rico: **Aw, how cute! *the two are doing a conga line around the studio.*

**Pudding: **Dun dun dun dun dun DUN!

**Rico: **Ah, how sweet! Now that that's done**, **IT'S TIME TO SEE WHAT YOU TWO KNOW! "Evil grin**.***

**Kish: **C'mon, Ichigo! * Pulls towards the dance floor.*

**Ichigo:** PLEASE! HAVE MERCY, RICO-CHAN!

**Rico: **Nope! Now, BEGIN THE DANCE!

**Kish:** Ok, this'll be fun! *Hold Ichigo to his chest as they twirl through the spot-light. He dips her and pulls her back up, nearly making their lips meet."

**Ichigo: **I feel funny. *starts to get into it.*

**Rico: **THAT'S THE SPIRIT, ICHIGO-CHAN!*

**Kish: ***dips her again and again brings her back up, this time he flings her in the air and she twirls, landing back in Kish's arms, almost.8

**Ichigo:** *Doesn't realise she's supposed to let Kish catch her, so she turies to land on her own two feet, and ends up falling on him and knocking him down. Their lips meet and she blushes.*

**Ok, I know there are more review/dares to get to, but I've stopped them for now to have this contest! Tomahawk, review and judge the dancing! I still like Tart as the boy** **dancer.** **Make no mistake though, review and give me dares to use once this contest is done!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm BACK! *Does the moonwalk and gets a brick thrown at her.* HA! Yah missed me-Ichigo, where did you get that chainsaw?! I thought I locked that in my office!**

**Pudding:** Uh, why do you have a chainsaw locked in your office, Rico onee-chan, Na No Da?! *Backs up slightly.*

**Rico:** Because it's not illegal to keep a chainsaw in your coat closet. *Duh! Just like I keep a pit of aligaters in the middle of the floor!*

**Keiichero: **I'm just gonna back away slowly now...*Steps back.*

**Rico:** KAY! Because I'm really behind on my dares, I'm going to try and wrap up this date contest in five chappies *this included.* and will get to outside dares in the updates following, starting with the rest of Tomahawk's dares. But, feel free to leave more dares, but I advise you to keep in mind that some of the dares I won't do because I've already done them.

**Lettuce:** I'm just greatful that Pai-kun is alright now. *Oh yeah, I'm sensing some really strong love vibes in the air!*

**Rico: **Let's see...*sticks finger in the air.* Yeah, definately a strong gust of love between those two...or it might just be gas. I dun no though. But, if it's both, I'm calling in a priest and some holy water.

**Kish:** As long as Ichigo and I are together, we'll get through anything!

**Ichigo:** Because I have no other choice but to go along with this, Yeah, sure. *Tries to peel Kish off from around her.*

**Rico:** Alright, for this part of the contest, we had a special idea shipped in by Faesha-Chan!

**WHAT FUN! Here's an idea: They have to babysit a younger version of me!(six years old,merciless,evil,and enjoys playing with mommy's kitchen knives...)the first team to make me into a perfect little angel wins. This sould be a team effort.**

**Rico:** Ok, because this is the final leg of the contest, it will be babysitting! So, up first is Mint x Ryou!

**Ryou: **NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO IT! KILL ME NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE! SOMETHING, ANYTHING TO SAVE ME FROM THIS FATE! *Latches onto doorway outside.*

**Mint: **HEY, without you, I'm kinda screwed on the bet I made with Tart! He bet me twenty bucks I'd lose to him and Pudding! *Peels Ryou off of the doorway with her perfectly manicured nails!*

**Rico:** OUCH! *Flinches.*

**Tart:** I'm GONNA win! *Places hands on hips in triumph!*

**Rico:** Oh, but you still have to consider the fact that you have to team with Pudding still. *Grins victoriously as she watches Tart fall anime style.*

**Tart:** Why'd you have to go and remind me of that?! *Gives her evil glare.*

**Rico:** Oh, I'm SO scared! *sticks out togue.* So, the first couple up is RxM! GO!

**Ryou: ***sigh8 Fine, but if we win, you owe ME one hundred bucks!

**Mint: **Whatever. *Doesn't care.*

* * *

**Faesha-Chan walks in...**

**Ryou: **And it begins! *Dodges knife by Faesha-Chan.* HA! *sticks out tongue.*

**Mint: **Well, Rico said we had three hours on the timer, so good luck. *Walks away.*

**Ryou: **Hey, wait a sec! This is supposed to be a team effort! *Anime vein thing pops up.*

**Mint: **Well, I never WANTED to babysit anyways. So, see yah. If I have to pay that brat twenty bucks, I will. *Turns to leave the house setting. (The kind you see in the movies.)*

**Rico:** *Over the PA.* Take one step out of that door I will shave you bad, I will sell all of your tea, I will burn all of your clothes. So, do you HONESTLY want to screw around with this?!*

**Mint:** You're an evil, SADISTIC girl, yah know that?! *Glares as she dodges another knife thrown by Faesha-Chan.*

**Faesha-Chan: **Are you my mommy? *Exorcist head spin as she holds up another knife.*

**Mint: **Look, kid...How much money will it take me to make you behave?! *Holds out cash.*

**Faesha-Chan:** Hmm, *Takes the money and walks off.* We'll see...

**Mint:** Sigh...*Starts to sob.*

**Ryou: **See, I told you it wasn't easy...*Pats her on her back as he walks off to make some ramen for their lunch.*

**Faesha-Chan: **HEY, WHO WANTS TO PLAY PIN THE TALE ON THE BABYSITTING RICH GIRL! *Runs in with with a giant tent stake as she chaces Mint into the Kitchen."

**Mint:** Ok, p-put down the stake and we'll all eat ramen and geet along! *Runs past Ryou, who spun around, holding the ramen, spilling it on her dress.*

**Ryou:** AH! HEY, WATCH OUT, MINT! *He spoke too late."

**Mint: **AH! RYOU**, **I'MGONNA KILL YOU! *Runs towards Ryou.* GET BACK HERE! *suddenly gets swept up by a hunting rope.* EEK! *Flour and glue and starch fall onto her and she gets hardened into a pinyata-like state as Faesha beats at her with a baseball bat."

**Ryou:** Hey, stop that, you KID! *Reaches for the bat but gets hit in the jewels with it as Faesha swings backwards.*the pain...*Sounds like he inhaled helium."

**Mint: **Rtyou! *finally frees herself from the trap and runs to try and strangle the girl, only to slip on a coating of oil**-**like substance.* OOF! WHY YOU LITTLE-*Steps on a rake and gets wacked in the face.*

**Faesha-Chan: **Oo! CANDY! *Dives for the candy bowl.*

**Mint:** NO! RYOU, STOP HER! *Reaches out hand to try and stop Faesha, only to slip again and get sprayed by a hose that had 'mysteriously' made its way into the window.*

**Ryou:** Go to your room! *Points to a cage with some barb wire.*

**Faesha-Chan: **NO! *Runs off holding the candy bowl and Mint's money, as well as her tea.*

**Mint: **I'LL STRANGLE YOU! YOU LITTLE INGRATE!-**DING DING DING!**

**Rico: **Time's up guys!

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE UPDATING THIS FIC! Ok, so the next couple to babysit Faesha-Chan is Pudding and Tart! **

**Rico: **Ok, Pudding, Tart, step on up! *Pulls Tart in by his ear as Pudding hops along beside me.*

**Tart:** I'LL KILL YOU, REALLY I WILL! *Struggles.*

**Rico: **You can't kill a dead person!

**Tart: ***stops his struggles and stares up at me in horror.* Y-you're joking!

**Rico: **I'm pretty sure I'm not. *turns her head backwards and glares at Tart with red pupils* Oh, here comes Faesha-Chan!

**Faesha: ***Comes skipping into the room while humming innocently.* Are you my dad?

**Tart:** Uh, no.

**Faesha: **I WANT a CAR! *Eyes glow red and her face turns 360 as she glares at Tart.*

**Pudding: **Uh, come on and let's get this thing started! *pays no attention to Faesha and what she just said to Tart.*

**Rico: **Ok, but are you sure you can handle it, Pudding? Tart?

**Pudding:** OF COURSE WE CAN HANDLE IT!

**Tart: **KILL ME NOW! DO IT! I BEG YOU! "Pulled into the house-like set up by security gaurds.*

**Rico: **Ok, start the three hours then. *I wonder if they'll make it out alive or not.*

* * *

**Faesha: **I want cookies! *walks over to cabinet to get cookies.*

**Tart: **HEY, those are for after dinner! We're having spagetti tonight! *Quite proud of himself having made spagetti.*

**Faesha:** Spagetti is evil! I want cookies! *Shoves Tart out of the way and climbs onto the counter to reach the cookies.*

**Pudding: **Sorry, but you can't have those right now. Let's watch a movie though!

**Faesha: ***Ignores Pudding and reaches to open the cupboared.* EEEEEEEEEEEK! *Gets shocked upon touching the metal handle of the cupboard. Did I spell that right?*

**Pudding: **I told you, Na no da! Now let's go sit down and watch a movie! *Pulls Faesha off of the counter and drags her into the living room.*

**Faesha: **You're obviously not human! *Plops down on couch and points her finger at Pudding.*

**Pudding: **Na, it's because I have so many siblings is all, Na no da! Hey, Tar-Tar, you can pick a movie! *Ties Faesha in a straight jacket.*

**Faesha: **Grrr! *mumbles to herself.* At least I can still reach my knives! *fingers handle of knife in her pocket.*

**Tart: **Fine. *leans down and digs through movies on the entertainment center.* WHAT THE--!

**A knife got thrown at him and he barely dodged it. It ended up hitting the door to the games shelf instead.**

**Faesha: **Darn, I missed-I mean, thank God that it missed his head! Where could it have come from?! *Acts innocent.*

**Tart: **Hey, can we just disown her or somethin'?! *Glares at Faesha.*

**Rico: ***Over the PA* Nope, you said you could handle it, so you will. You're doing much better than Mint and Ryou did though!

**Tart: **Yeah, and that's always a good thing! *actually proud of it.*

**Faesha: **I don't want to watch Barbie, the Nutcracker! What kinda guy ARE you?! *Throws case at him.*

**Tart: **OOF!*THUD* THAT'S IT, YOU LITTLE-

**Pudding: **Tar-Tar, don't loose your cool! We'll get through this! *Uses acrobat skills to dodge another knife by Faesha.*

**Tart**: Fine, I just thought she'd want to watch something her age! *sighs in defeat.*

**Pudding:** Oh, how about we watch this! *Holds up 'Yes Man.*

**Faesha:** SWEET! *Breaks out of straight jacket all the way and grabs the movie, putting it in.*

**Tart: **DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THAT'S ALL I HAD TO DO TO GET YOU TO NOT KILL ME?! *Falls down on couch beside Pudding, who is beside Faesha.*

**AFTER THE MOVIE.....**

**Tart:** I was wrong. Every ten minutes, I had to dodge a knife! And, if that wasn't bad enough, YOU FREAKIN' GOT AN ARISAUL CAN AND A LIGHTER AND CHASED ME AROUND THE HOUSE! I didn't even catch the middle of the movie! *sobs*

**Faesha: **I'm hungry! *walks into the kitchen.*

**Tart: **The spagetti should be done by now. *Goes to check on spagetti.*

**Pudding: **I'll set the table! *Goes to set table*

**Faesha: **OOOOO look, I found Midget's baseball bat by the door! *Chases Tart down the hall with bat.*

**Pudding: **Put it down and appaulogize for hitting him! *Has had enough.*

**Faesha: ***Gulp!* Fine! I'm sorry, Tart!

**Pudding: **That's better. Now, let's eat! *brightens up.*

**AFTER DINNER...**

**Tart: **I still don't get how you could spill the sauce on me, trip me, kick me in my shins and eat, all before seven.

**Faesha: **I'm just that talented! The only reason I don't mess with Pudding is because I know she can kill me!

**Pudding: **Yup! *Gets down cookies.*

**Faesha: **YAY, COOKIES! *Takes cookies and runs off.* EW! THESE ARE CRUNCHY! I WANT THE SOFT KIND! *Starts to throw them at Tart.*

**Tart: **HEY, WHAT DID I DO?! *Gets bumbarded with cookies.*

**Pudding:** *Locks her in a cage and drags her off as the timer rings.*

* * *

**Rico: **It's not as bad as Mint and Ryou, but she's still not a perfect angel. Sorry.

**Tart: ***Breaks down crying.* I WANT A LAWYER! I NEED A RESTRAINING ORDER!

**Mint: **She acted THAT bad?

**Tart: **It's not against her, it's so that I don't end up killing her! *being held back by Pudding.*

**OK, that was the second peoples so far. I'm sorry if I'm rushing these a bit, but I really AM behind in updates for this! It's because of the latest reviewer that I'm even writing this! If they hadn't reviewed, I would've forgotten this story even existed! **


End file.
